Using multi-generational family cohorts, this study attempts to evaluate the offspring of Mexican-American parents who have non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM). DNA is isolated from whole blood and WBC's in order to study DNA polymorphisms and marker genes for insulin resistance and to develop inheritance maps for NIDDM. The protocol was granted a continuation since many studies could not be completed due to lack of participation by a sufficient number of family members.